


Unholy Is The Lust In Your Eyes

by elderbwrry



Series: Huxloween [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Huxloween, Huxloween 2020, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Music, Musician Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Under-negotiated Kink, Vampire Armitage Hux, kind of, this is not particularly original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderbwrry/pseuds/elderbwrry
Summary: Huxloween day 9: VampiresThe Knights of Ren are playing their first Berlin show. In the back of the old semi-legal venue, someone catches Kylo's eye. Lyrics about undead seduction come true when he meets Hux, hiding in the shadows at the back of the hall, out of the light cast from the stage.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Huxloween [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957468
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	Unholy Is The Lust In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is about vampires, so there is blood drinking. There is also sex. The sex is consensual, the biting is not.

There were a number of things Kylo Ren loved. He loved the anticipation that sat thick and heavy over an empty venue hall before a show, like fog; he loved the static that started to build between him and his band mates backstage as people started to trickle in; he loved the electricity that thrummed through the air with the first note, always played by him, a low bass note which went through everyone's bones and hit them like a blow to the chest; most of all, he loved the high of the audience jumping and shouting in the pit, clamouring up at the stage like they couldn't wait to get up there and eat him alive.

The _Knights of Ren_ were good, and Kylo knew it. They may not have started this particular resurgence of the scene of hardcore, underground shows in dark, dilapidated venues that were only half-legal to perform in, but they had caught the wave and now were surfing it expertly. The thing was, none of the other bands in their genre did what they did, none of them had their unique sound, and none of them knew how to work a crowd over in quite the same way.

In Kylo's opinion, their show was like a good hard fuck – better than one, even, though he wouldn't say no either, after they'd finished their set.

The band was rising through the charts quickly, breaking through the limits of the local scene and beginning to gain international traction (hence the whistle-stop European tour with two other bands, for which this Berlin show was the fifth of seven). The best thing about it was that Kylo knew it was thanks, in large part, to him; he was the de facto leader. Despite the usual stereotype of the frontman being the boss, Kylo, on bass, was the one who wrote the songs and who really commanded the attention of the fans. That didn't mean Vicrul didn't put on a good show, and all of them worked fantastically together with Kuruk and Ap'lek on guitar, Cardo on keys and Ushar on drums, but Kylo knew they all looked to him to lead, band and fans alike.

The show was in full swing now; they'd played the introductory song with it's ominous and accumulating sound, building the audience's energy from the ground up, and they'd moved on to the fast paced chunk of the set. The crowd was really feeling it, and with the smoke machines, the lights and pulsating movements of everything in time with the kick drum, Kylo was sure this would be the best show of their tour so far.

He hopped over to the stage left microphone – he was on back up, as always, best able of all of them to do the low pitch vocal accompaniment that worked so well – joining in with the punchy parts of the chorus, and looked out over the crowd, that boiling mass of black shapes.

That was when he saw him.

These venues were never full to bursting, to give space for moshing and some semblance of health and safety, so there was always a band of space at the back, where people lurked in the dark and watched the chaos from behind their drink. It had always been one of Kylo's favourite places to pick up pretty young things and show them a good time to the thump of whatever band was playing when he wasn't. He wasn't fussy about what kind of person they were, male or female, large or small – he liked the ones in clothes that were painted on just as much as he liked those wearing enough layers to make peeling them back an enjoyable little challenge – as long as they were captivating.

The man he'd locked eyes with now was just that.

Dark eyes were boring directly into him from across the room, a burning depth to them even tucked away in shadow as the man was, rimmed in liner which sharpened his gaze like it was an arrow. His skin was pale as the moon itself, and as the man cocked his head, Kylo decided he would have to see if it was all makeup, or if he really was just so delicately coloured. He was stunning, high cheekbones and proud features, but despite all this, his hair was what stood out most, a burnt orange like he'd been plucked directly out of a pre-Raphaelite masterpiece.

Something shot through Kylo with a hot zing; the man was looking at him, and now he was looking back.

The solo of the song was approaching, a fast, particularly impressive bit of melodic bass that Kylo adored playing both for the sound and for how skilled it made him look. The section hit and the guitars dropped out – another favourite technique of his, both to give the bass the attention it deserved and to make sure everyone knew guitar wasn't the star of the show – rattling the solo off, one heavy-booted foot propped up on a monitor at the front of the stage, a fast collection of slides and bends that only a bass could do justice to; and he did it all with just enough ease that it sent the crowd feral.

Adding in a last harmonic tap, Kylo pushed off from the monitor and threw himself back into the final chorus, scanning the crowd once he was back to the riff. Indeed, the captivating man at the back was still staring at him, and Kylo noticed with some satisfaction that his head had tilted back and his lips had fallen open a fraction. Yes, that was definitely the desired effect.

As if Kylo had planned it to happen, they transitioned next into the slower part of their set, the heavy, deep songs with the red and purple light show that Kylo had written with clandestine, forbidden love in mind.

The scene for the one they were playing first – Kylo always imagined a setting for songs to play over when he was writing them, and anyone who thought it was cheesy could bite him – was an opulent Victorian manor, the kind of place which was lit with dripping candles and in which some nobleman held masque balls for the excuse of wooing and fucking whoever he wanted with no repercussions. This one ended in the man being offered eternal life by a mysterious dark figure of the undead persuasion.

If Kylo was being honest with himself, he'd always imagined himself as that handsome nobleman, but now in his mind, that figure was being replaced with the mysterious red head at the back. It was an alluring image, and Kylo found himself thinking that, if everything went as he was hoping it might after the show, he might just write a follow up song with a more specific character in mind.

They played song after song, cycling back around to the final, energetic numbers designed to leave the crowd wanting _more_ , something they could only hope to get by going out and buying the _KOR_ records and merch. All the while, Kylo kept an eye out for the man at the back. He moved around, weaving his way through the sparse cloud people at the back and even making short forays into the more packed part closer in. At one point, he stopped and conferred with a tall blonde woman, which Kylo watched with interest, and found himself just a little relieved when she walked off and the man flashed him a smile.

Finally, the last note of their closing song hummed to silence beneath roaring applause and calls of encore, and the  _Knights of Ren_ filtered off the stage with a promise to come back if everyone in the place bought their album from the merch table out front. Kylo's entire body was vibrating with energy from the show; hearing people chant their name always did that to him. He congratulated his bandmates for a set well played, packed up his bass as quickly as possible in the dingy dressing room, and headed out to the floor, where the third band of the night were just beginning to play.

Kylo wasn't short by any means, but he had difficulty locating the man who had practically been eye-fucking him the entire show. He'd disappeared from the back, and even with his distinct hair colour, Kylo couldn't pick him out in the crowd. He was just getting frustrated, ready to go and lurk until someone else caught his eye, when from behind him he heard someone speak to him with a crisp British accent.

“You're even more impressive up close, aren't you?”

He turned. The dry comment came from the captivating red head, who was suddenly right in front of him holding two cups from the bar full of dark liquid, his slender fingers around their tops. He would make a good guitarist, Kylo observed absently, and he'd love to see those fingers work around... well. He shouldn't assume.

“I try not to be disappointing when it comes to stuff like that,” he offered in return with a smirk. “I'm Kylo.”

The man nodded sharply, making the small curl of hair in his quiff bounce. “Hux.”

Kylo pumped his eyebrows. Close up, Hux was not disappointing either; his skin really was just that pale and flawless, his eyes were, in fact, a mesmerising dark greenish grey, and the makeup around them was also on his lips, a shade of crimson so dark it was almost black. If Kylo was just a few degrees less horny, the look would have glued him to the spot and he would have pledged his entire self in service to the man for eternity.

Not to mention how Hux was  _dressed_ . The  _Knights of Ren_ got their fair share of goths at their shows, of various different subgenres and degrees of fancy dress, but they weren't the norm. The band and their fans tended towards more of a grungy, metal aesthetic – Kylo's usual look for a show, tonight included, was a messy bun of his dyed black hair, some wristbands and a tatty shirt he'd stolen from the spare merch of one of the other bands he was friends with, short sleeved to show off his tattoos – but Hux was wearing a nice, lace up blouse of embroidered black silk, and some quite romantic-goth jewellery; a blood red pendant, gold rings with skulls and inscriptions finely laid into the metal, black teardrop earrings.

“I got you something,” Hux said, holding up one of the cups for Kylo to take. “A thank you for the best show I've been to in a ridiculously long time. I hope you like rum and coke.”

“I do,” Kylo took a swig from the cup, felt the pleasant burn of alcohol in his throat, buoying him along with the after-show glow. He was completely distracted, however, when Hux opened his crimson painted lips and also took a sip from his own drink, the subtle lines of his throat working obviously with the sharp shadows cast by the stage lights around them. Kylo had to return to his cup again, his mouth suddenly dry.

“They're rather good,” Hux said, stepping forward into Kylo's space and letting his side brush against Kylo's as they faced the current band. Kylo looked up into the flashing lights of the stage, bright and hypnotic. The image had always been something religious, to him, the closest he'd come to understanding the biblical descriptions of awesome light and sound. Usually, he was drawn in like a moth to the flame. Tonight, however, Hux is sucking all that in like a cold black hole which Kylo just can't draw his attention away from.

“They're great,” Kylo confirmed. It was his cousin's band,  _Lucivis_ , made up of Rey and her friends.

Hux cocked his head, exposing more of his pale throat and giving them an appraising frown. “I think I preferred you,” he concluded. Under where the collar of his shirt ended was a little silvery mark, a half ring of something disappearing under the fabric to his back. Kylo was confused at first, but quickly tore his eyes away when he realised it was a scar of some sort, and that he shouldn't stare at such a thing. Maybe he could ask about it, if things went well enough tonight, but... he understood wanting people not to look at defining features you couldn't change. His own extensive tattooing was testament to just how well he understood wanting to hide that kind of thing.

“Kylo?” Hux was looking at him again with those dark, captivating eyes. Shit. Kylo had managed to stop himself staring, but caught himself up in self-reflection anyway. Well fuck that.

“I think my band is better than just about any other,” he replied with a shrug, “I'm not modest about that.”

“Not modest?” Hux slid his arm around Kylo, just on the far side of lower than was strictly safe. The low hunger which had been growing within Kylo since he'd locked eyes with Hux grew even more. As if sensing it – Kylo was sure it had been the desired reaction anyway – Hux leaned up on tiptoes and, putting his mouth up to Kylo's ear, whispered, “Follow me and we'll see just how immodest you can be.”

Well, he didn't have to ask Kylo twice. It could have been the most artless proposition to sex in the entire world and he would still have said yes. He nodded enthusiastically. Hux's hand grabbed his, and he was immediately marched off in the direction of the venue exit.

They were already near the back, but as they neared the door Kylo stopped short, tugging Hux into his arms and spinning him round and up against the wall in an alcove cast in full shadow. For the briefest of seconds, he was worried Hux was annoyed with him, until a bright flash of pearl white teeth glinted out of the dark. “Couldn't wait?” Hux asked.

“No,” Kylo replied, leaning in and kissing him, hard and hungry, his free hand fisted in the soft fabric at Hux's trim waist. He was used to people melting under him, but Hux didn't; he kissed back fiercely, matching Kylo's pace and demanding movements until suddenly, without realising it, Kylo was the one melting under him and letting him lead. “God,” Kylo exclaimed breathlessly when they disentangled, “you're-”

“Come on,” Hux urged, darting off and out the doors for Kylo to follow, “you'll like this.”

It was nearing winter, so the outside was dark and frozen cold this late at night, and it disoriented Kylo for a second as he stepped out into it from the steam and body heat of the concert. He blinked around the empty little square for longer than he should have until Hux hissed his name, and he realised he was heading down the sidewalk to his left. He hurried to follow – not that he wasn't enjoying watching Hux's ass in his tight black jeans or the slim shape he cut with his knee-high boots – finally jogging a few steps to catch Hux as he ducked into a small alley to the side of the venue.

“Where are we going?” Kylo called when Hux glanced behind him to make sure he was still keeping up.

“Impatient?”

“Fucking cold.”

“Up these stairs,” Hux said, pointing up a fire escape they'd come to. “It's worth it, I promise.”

Kylo took a deep breath and sighed, even as the cold air stabbed his lungs with tiny daggers. At least the climb would keep him warm.

When he finally made it to the top, Hux was stood outside a metal door, it's black paintwork scratched and chipping with age. He gave it a firm shove and it opened with a hollow clang, exposing a corridor fuzzy with the total absence of light compared to the electric streetlight buzzing to their right. Down the corridor, Kylo could hear the thump and muffled melody of the music. He frowned at Hux and pointed down it, silently asking, 'Does this go where I think it does?'

In reply, Hux smiled and gestured for him to go first.

The corridor wasn't long, but it had a sharp corner down it, which Kylo had to keep to the wall to anticipate and follow without fear of walking into something. Hux seemed to have no such difficulty, out of familiarity with the place, Kylo assumed, rather than some supernatural night vision. They quickly came to the end and the space widened out into a room, open on one wall to the cavernous hall, furnished by fancy looking drapes, sofas and cushions in shades of red and black and fleur-de-lis. There were low side tables with discarded makeup and wine bottles, and a trunk full of fine clothes spilling open at the foot of something that looked the most out of all the collections of cushions like a bed. It was... decadent. Kylo made it to the middle and took it all in incredulously.

He circled round until his gaze fell back to Hux. “What is all this?”

Hux cocked his head. “My friends and I are staying here for a short while. We're... friends. Of the owner.” He raised his chin (words came to Kylo's mind to describe his manner; charming, commanding, sexy...) “Do you like it?”

“It's so fucking cool,” Kylo said, allowing himself to grin and putting his partly full drink down on one of the tables. Hopping over a pillow, he made his way to the balcony and looked down, watching the band and crowd from high above, an angle he certainly hadn't seen was there from the stage. They were right above the audience at the front of the pit. He'd known the ceiling was quite high, but _this_...

Suddenly, there was a presence behind him, cold and pushing him up against the balcony's half wall. He jumped, but the hands that came to rest on either side of his were Hux's, as were the lips that started to trace the slope of his neck. He could feel the long line of Hux's body, including the sign of his interest in the sex they'd been building up to for a good portion of the night, and he leaned back into it, grinding his ass against Hux's crotch. Hux hissed, and a graze of teeth against skin had Kylo turning and finding his lips in another searing kiss.

Again, Kylo tried to take control, turning them around so it was him pressing Hux up against the balcony ledge and licking into his mouth, but before he knew it, Hux was walking him back and over to one of the inner walls with demanding, roving hands, slipping under his t-shirt and tilting his head exactly how he wanted it with a firm grip on his hair. Kylo moaned and Hux swallowed it, pulling away for only a second before diving back in to find another.

Finally, Kylo couldn't breathe, and he threw his head back to heave in air, ragged inhales like he had been running. Still, Hux's mouth didn't let up, instead tracing it's way down his jaw to his pulse point, then to his clavicle and nibbling at a mole there. “Fucking hell,” Kylo muttered, “Do you-” he gulped in air, “wanna top?”

Hux didn't look up from his position at Kylo's neck – this shirt was definitely going to be stretched after this – but he ran a flat palm over his chest, brushing his nipple under the shirt as he brought his hand down to Kylo's hips, playing with the hem. “I would like nothing more than to fuck you,” he said, his hand beginning a slow slide up again, rucking up the fabric with it and encouraging Kylo to take it off.

It wasn't the way Kylo usually did things, but the way Hux looked as he pulled Kylo's shirt off, the ties on his own shirt coming loose and exposing a long v of his pale chest, the commanding shine to his eyes, the way he was taking care of everything without Kylo having to worry about where things were going next... he couldn't wait to be fucked by him.

Hux pulled out the lacing of his own shirt more and took it off without ceremony, tossing it carelessly over a chair without breaking eye contact. He was slim but gently toned underneath, the pendant hanging lazily in the triangle between his pectorals and stomach. Kylo put a finger out to touch it while Hux, in turn, mapped the tattoos spreading over Kylo's chest and down his arms. They were opposites, Hux completely unblemished where Kylo had painted his skin in flowers and flames curling over his musculature, Kylo's touch warm where Hux's was so  _cold_ .

“I thought you might have tattoos,” Kylo said, moving down to the fly of Hux's black skinny jeans.

“I never had the opportunity,” Hux said, batting Kylo's hands away and undoing the button and zip himself, pulling off his rings. For all he'd accused Kylo of being impatient before, it seemed he was the one who couldn't wait. “Besides,” he added, “I prefer seeing them on someone else. Get those off and get on the bed.”

Kylo hurried to obey where Hux had pointed, tugging down the zip of his boots and then tripping out of his trousers and underwear as he tried to do it all at once, leaving a trail of clothes behind him when he finally collapsed on the bed. Faster than he'd thought would happen, he was being flipped over to face the ceiling and a similarly naked Hux was pushing his knees up.

“Christ, you're strong,” Kylo said, surprised. Hux was about half his width, yet he was handling Kylo as if he weighed nothing. He'd never realised how much of a turn on that would be, but it went straight to his cock, moaning as Hux gave it a cursory stroke and started massaging at his entrance with wet fingers. He hissed at how cold it was; Hux must have been fast, as well, to get the lube so quickly, and it certainly hadn't had any time to warm up.

It felt great, though, and soon Hux was three fingers deep and brushing against Kylo's prostate with every second thrust, making him arch and wriggle. Hux leaned down to kiss him. He still looked amazingly composed, although Kylo could see just how hard he was, and a few things were starting to come out of place; several strands of hair were dropping forward over his eyes, which were pitch black, and his lipstick was smudged down the side of his lip. It was hot as fuck, and Kylo absently wondered how Hux could even breathe with his lips pressed together so tightly in concentration, but he was quickly distracted from it again as Hux twisted his wrist just so, and the pendant hanging from his neck trailed its cold metal down Kylo's abs where Hux was leaning over him, providing a delicious, different kind of stimulation.

“You're ready,” Hux announced and withdrew his fingers.

“Have you got a-?” Kylo began, but Hux fixed him with a look and immediately picked up a little packet from the bed beside him, ripping it open and fishing out the condom. He rolled it on, and Kylo watched the way he was outlined in the flashing lights from the stage far below.

“Right,” Hux said, lining up, a teasing pressure at Kylo's rim.

“Wait!”  
Hux's head snapped up. He froze completely, which Kylo appreciated immensely, but, for the first time, something in his expression looked strained. “What?” he asked, sounding like he was smoothing a voice crack.

“Could we... do it over the balcony?” Kylo asked, turning his head to look. This was never a fantasy he'd known he'd have, but here it was, rearing its head.

Hux's lips widened into a dark smile. It made his teeth look _sharp_ , but before Kylo could think about it any more, Hux was whisking him up and over to the balcony. Kylo braced his hands on it and widened his stance, shivering again as Hux's hand came to grip his hip. Kylo felt alive, the rush of anticipation thrumming through him along with the music below, heightening every sensation as Hux's chest brushed his back and he whispered in his ear, “Ready?”

“Yes, please,” Kylo said, feeling wanton with just how breathy it came out, and Hux pressed forward in one steady stroke. Kylo could feel every inch of him, gasping at the slight burn contrasted with the wonderful feeling of being filled, letting out a moan when Hux's forehead fell forward to rest at his nape.

The song beneath them changed and picked up pace, a tune Kylo recognised, one of his favourites out of all Rey's music, and, as the intro ended and the verse hit, Hux began to thrust in and out, matching the timing perfectly.

It felt amazing, and every time he changed angle with a chorus or verse, Kylo let out sounds he was sure they would be able to hear in the audience below. But even then, if someone were to look up, they would see nothing but the dark cavern of the roof, the old gothic architecture someone refitted to work as a music hall doing well to shroud them in shadow. It was almost voyeuristic, and it wound Kylo up even more.

He began to rock himself back in time with Hux's thrusts, ripping a satisfying groan out of him and prompting him to bring one of his hands around Kylo's cock to stroke him, to lift the other up over his chest to pull him back onto him, and to busy his lips with Kylo's neck and shoulder and ear and jaw like he couldn't get enough.

The song changed again, straying as close into a doom style as _Lucivis_ ever got, but instead of slowing with the tempo, Hux sped up, driving into Kylo faster and faster until he made him come, seeing stars and lights and feeling borne up on a tidal wave of pleasure and sound. It was intense, every one of his muscles tightening around Hux, who he could hear making a rough, hungry noise.

He was just coming down from his orgasm, relaxing again and slumping forward onto Hux's firm hand when something sharp and cold plunged into his neck. He wasn't sure what was happening, his mind still foggy from pleasure, until he tried to move and found that Hux's mouth was latched onto the fleshy part of his neck with no sign of letting go. _He's just bitten me_ , Kylo thought, giving a small chuckle at the idea that he'd been so worried about something he actually quite enjoyed during sex, until, with a sudden drop in his stomach, he realised that there was another feeling.

A _draining_ feeling, a deep pulling like thread through fabric, like someone drawing blood.

“What?” Kylo muttered, and Hux disconnected his teeth, a suddenly warm tongue laving over the bite mark.

“You taste amazing,” Hux told him, and Kylo felt him pull out a second before he felt his knees give way. Hux held him up, shifted him around until he was sat up facing him again, back to the cold stone balcony. He let his head fall back, his energy draining out of him as Hux straddled him.

There was blood dripping from Hux's lips, a few drops having made their way down his chin and down his chest. The veins in his neck looked darker, Kylo noticed, and his eyes were fully black, sclera and all. More obviously than that, Hux was running his bloody tongue over his fangs.

Kylo's mind twisted. “You're a vampire?”

“You don't have to sound so surprised,” Hux said, his tone chiding and amused, “you're the one who writes songs about us. What? You didn't believe we were real?”

Kylo made a 'huh' sound, the closest he could get to connecting his real emotions to a situation he was still bewildered by. That explained why Hux was so cold, so pale. Kylo's limbs felt tired. “No. What've you done to me?”

Hux ran a finger through the blood spilling from the bite wound in his neck. He'd missed the artery, Kylo realised, otherwise he knew he'd have bled out already. It gave him a sense of hope, but it was faint, like a dim candle at the end of a long corridor. “There's a paralytic toxin we deliver on the first bite,” he explained. “It's a very clever anti-coagulant as well, I hear. It's fascinating what they're finding out. They didn't have such words to describe these things when I was your age.”

He really did sound fascinated by what he was saying, but Kylo didn't care, his stomach turning as he watched Hux lick the blood he'd collected off his finger with a pop. Hux hummed.

“Are you going to kill me?” Kylo asked.

Hux smiled at him condescendingly. “Well I can't very well let you go,” he said. “You're in luck, though, I like you. So, tell me,” he lowered his voice and looked directly into Kylo's eyes. “Do you want to come back afterwards, or not?”

Kylo almost laughed. His mind was clouding over and his limbs honestly felt like water. “Very magnanimous of you.”

Hux cocked his head. “Enough of that defensiveness, I need an answer before it's too late.”

Kylo snapped his mouth closed. He looked at Hux, his beautiful, immortal face. There was almost something warm in the dark of his eyes. With a sinking feeling, Kylo gave his answer.

“Where the shit is Kylo?” Ap'lek asked, looking over at the others, breaking down their kit after the show.

Ushar shrugged and turned back to disassembling the drums.

“He's just left all his stuff,” Ap'lek continued, slapping his hands down on his thighs and shaking his head at the mess of wires around the monitor on his and Kylo's side of the stage.

“His bass is in the back,” Kuruk said, walking on from the wings and then grinning. “Hey, if he's dead or something, I call dibs.”

Cardo gave him a look, collecting up a cable he'd just unplugged. “What if he actually is dead? You'll feel terrible.”

“Yeah, you've jinxed it,” Ushar added.

Kuruk shrugged defensively. “It's a nice instrument, is all. I was just saying...”

“Really though, where is he?” Vicrul complained, huffing as he shifted a monitor onto a folding trolley. “He always gets the shits with me when I don't help out with this stuff, even though I only have, like, two things to put away.”

“Mehhh,” Kuruk mimicked him, “I'm a vocalist and my life is so hard.”

“We could ask Rey to look for him,” Ushar suggested, standing up with the hi-hat and putting a hand on it to stop it clanging. “Poe's got the van and Finn knows German, I think, if Kylo's gone off somewhere.”

“He's probably just horny,” Kuruk griped, appealing to the others as he sat on the edge of the stage and began to roll up one of his own cables. “He probably just found someone to get off with and is doing it in a bathroom in a bar down the street. How bad could it be?”

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire AU fic for day 9 of Huxloween.  
> The title is from the Ghost song, [ Per Aspera Ad Inferi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4_IK4z9y0c) although you couldn't go wrong with basically any Ghost song to read this to. [From the Pinnacle to the Pit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6A-IoOEPbUs) also really works.  
>   
> I also dressed Hux like I would love to look if I was any good at makeup or clothes, plus he should wear dark lipstick more. There's a moodboard on my tumblr [here](https://pompous-hat.tumblr.com/post/631603284853014528/unholy-is-the-lust-in-your-eyes-the-knights-of) which includes the closest thing I could find to Hux's pendand, but the wonderful @solohux over on tumblr found one which is much better [here!](https://solohux.tumblr.com/post/631356882652676096/i-just-found-pictures-of-arwens-evenstar-necklace)  
> The name of Rey's band is some incorrect Latin from the "luci" part of Lucifer, meaning light, and "vis" meaning force, i.e Force of Light. My Latin teacher would be so proud :')  
> Thanks for reading! I'm over [here](https://elderbwrry.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> EDIT!!! The amazing @starmurderstation on tumblr has done some art!!! You can find it [HERE](https://starmurderstation.tumblr.com/post/637914708157087744/vampire-hux-from-pompous-hats-fic-that-is)


End file.
